Ladrona
by marie cullen94
Summary: Isabella desesperada por la crisis decide entrar a robar en una casa, las cosas acabarán de distinto modo a como ella había planeado al entrar a la casa de Edward Cullen... Oneshoot!


Esta historia no es mía, es solo una adaptación.

ADVERTENCIA

Esta historia contiene lenguaje sexual, temas de violencia, dominación, etc.

Léanlo bajo su propia responsabilidad.

Oneshot!

Isabella llevaba más de un año buscando trabajo, estaba llegando a una situación desesperada, ya no sabía qué hacer, incluso había pensado en prostituirse, pero no se veía capaz. Un día viendo en las noticias que habían entrado a robar en la mansión de un conocido actor pensó que no debía ser tan difícil eso de robar en las casas de los ricachones, además el mundo está mal repartido, se dijo a si misma, unos lo tienen todo y otros no tenemos nada.

Total, que se pasó varios días pensando en cómo podía hacerlo, lo haría solo una o dos veces, llevándose unas cuantas cosas para poder venderlas y sacar algún dinero con el que poder sobrevivir un tiempo más hasta que encontrara un trabajo.

Compró un pasamontañas negro y un mono de lycra negro para poder pasar desapercibida, también compró una palanqueta para poder forzar las puertas, la compró por internet, le daba demasiada vergüenza ir a una tienda a comprar algo así, además no quería levantar sospechas.

Una noche se decidió, cogió el coche, se fue hasta una urbanización de lujo y eligió una de las casas, no de las más ostentosas, ésas seguro que tenían demasiadas medidas de seguridad. Muerta de miedo se puso el pasamontañas y salió del coche, dio un rodeo por la casa para comprobar que no había luz en ninguna habitación y que no hubiera nadie despierto aún. Forzó la puerta con la palanqueta golpeando por accidente la pared donde rezaba residencia de Edward Cullen miro hacia los lados para ver que no hubiera nadie y se metió dentro.

Dio una vuelta por el salón para comprobar que podía llevarse, pero estaba tan nerviosa que sin darse cuenta con el saco que llevaba golpeó un frágil jarrón de cristal que cayó al suelo provocando un gran estruendo en medio del silencio de la noche. Al cabo de un momento oyó la voz de un hombre.

- ¿Quién hay ahí?

Se quedó quieta y sin hacer ruido con la esperanza de que el tío pensara que había sido un sueño pero al cabo de un momento un brazo la agarraba por el cuello.

- ¡Suelta lo que tienes en las manos, maldito ladrón! Le dijo el hombre.

- Por favor no me hagas daño, le dijo Isabella gimoteando.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que tengo aquí? Una hermosa ladronzuela, jajaja

- Suéltame por favor, no llevo nada,de verdad.

- De soltarte nada zorra, ¿o te crees que puedes entrar a robarme e irte tan tranquila como si nada? Antes tengo que darte una lección y después ya decidiré si llamo a la policía o te suelto…

Mientras el tipo la iba sobando por encima de la ropa, Isabella forcejeaba pero la tenía atrapada contra el sofá y él era mucho más fuerte que ella.

- La policía no por favor, es la primera vez que hago esto de verdad.

- ¿La primera vez? Si claro todos dicen lo mismo, aunque con lo torpe que has demostrado ser no me extrañaría, quizá debería obligarte a robar para mí y que me entregues el botín, o quizá debería violarte aquí mismo, con tus propias herramientas… jajaja la palanqueta, por ejemplo bien metida en tu coño, la linterna... alojada en tu culo.

- ¡Gritaré si me haces eso cabrón!

- Eso sería muy humillante ¿verdad? Y con un trapo en la boca y el pasamontañas puesto se te oiría poco, jajajajajaja ¿no quieres anonimato? pues serás arrollada desprovista de personalidad, le decía el tío mientras le iba rajando el mono hasta dejarla solo con el pasamontañas.

- ¡Pero yo a tí si puedo verte cabrón!

- ¿Y qué? yo podre ver tus ojos, tu expresión, seguro que primero sería desafiante, luego aterrada, me encantara verlo estoy seguro de que no podrás evitar ponerte cachonda y terminar deseando que te folle zorra, jajajajajaja, te hare suplicármelo a gritos antes de hacerlo y ponerte el collar de perra.

- Eso sería muy humillante, no por favor, y si me refriego contra ti seguro que acabas follándome.

- Seguro que intentaras quitarte el collar pero a la vez te pondrás más cachonda sintiendo la humillación, ¡Y una mierda te voy a follar! tendrás que pedírmelo mientras te refriegas.

-Todos los tíos acabáis cayendo en las redes de las mujeres... yo sé como poner cachondo a un tío.

- Y yo sé como someter a una calientapollas, jajajajajajajajaja.

- Pero a gritos no me hagas suplicar por favor, ¿y los vecinos qué?

- ¿Qué te importan a ti mis vecinos, puta?

- ¿Y si me ven al salir? ¿Y si vienen al oírme?

-Es tu problema, puta... además, te arrojare a la calle solo con el pasamontañas... si quieres ropa, tendrás que llamar a mi puerta, aceptando mi dominio.

- Pero si yo solo quería llevarme alguna cosilla de tu casa para poder venderla, de verdad.

-Esto te hará aprender, so guarra.

- ¡Tú no sabes nada de mí! Claro, tú vives en tu mundo de lujos ¿qué vas a saber?

- Sé que has entrado en mi casa a robarme, puta y mira por donde, voy a tener un capricho más.

- No robo por capricho sino por necesidad.

- Ya, ya… me importa una mierda, no debiste haber entrado en mi casa.

- Lo siento, deja que me vaya por favor, aunque a decir verdad al menos he ido a dar con un tío que está bueno... seguro que tienes todas las tías que quieres, y mas con esta casa...

Isabella intentaba distraer el tío dándole conversación para ver si así cambiaba de opinión y la soltaba.

- Pues sí, he traído a muchas zorras aquí que solo venían por el dinero, ¡todas tuvieron su merecido! Pero es la primera vez que una se me mete en casa.

- ¿Su merecido? Preguntó Isabella.

- Si, todas fueron sometidas y todas callaron por un precio jajajajajajajajaja, alguna hasta repitió.

-¿Qué precio? La verdad es que por el bulto que se te ve en los pantalones no me sorprende que alguna repitiera... mmmm

- Dinero, alguna joya… y no te equivoques puta, para tener mi polla hay que ser muy puta, hay quien se ha ido sin cprobarlo…

- ¡Venga ya! Traes a una tía a tu casa y se va sin que te la folles? ¿No serás gay? Jajajajaja.

- Eso te costara 15 azotes.

- Estas de coña ¿no?

- No, y lo sabes, puta.

- Oye que yo no pretendía insultarte pero admite que es raro que un tío no se folle a una tía que lleva a su casa, además, ¿qué vas a hacer, me pondrás en tu regazo para pegarme en el culo como una niña desobediente? jajajajajaja

- Te atare encima de la mesa de roble y te azotare el culo, puta.

- ¡Tú estás demente!

- Te lo dije, no debiste haber entrado aquí!

- Si a todas las mujeres que traes las tratas así no me extraña que se vayan sin follar contigo.

-Te he dicho que algunas vuelven, llorosas y excitadas.

- ¡Estarán igual de locas que tú, maniático!

- Las rompo y destruyo y las dejo locas, y tú también estarás así.

- Yo me largo hombre, me da igual si no quieres darme mi ropa o llamar a la policía.

- Tú misma, y la soltó para que pudiera irse si quería.

Isabella se dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta y al momento sintió un fuerte azote en el culo, que la hizo dar un respingo y gimió, se quedó parada frente a la puerta agarrando el pomo pero sin terminar de salir...

- ¿Qué te pasa, zorra? ¿No ibas a salir?

- ¿Cómo has hecho eso? Dijo ella avergonzada.

- ¿El qué, puta?

- Ese azote, ha sido extraño...

- ¿Extraño?

- Si, me ha dolido pero a la vez una sensación desconocida ha recorrido todo mi cuerpo.

- ¿Y si te doy otra vez sentirás lo mismo? ¡TOMA!

- ¡Aaaaayyyy! Isabella soltó el pomo de la puerta y se quedó parada contra la puerta.

- Ay ¿pero cómo lo haces?...

- No soy yo, putita... (AZOTE) eres tú... (AZOTE) como buena zorra te gusta... (AZOTE) ser agredida por un macho... (AZOTE) ¿A que si? (DOS AZOTES)

Isabella se apoyaba en la puerta sacando el culo hacia atrás.

- Ay no sé que me pasa, nunca había sentido algo así, dijo Isabella gimiendo y culeando, a mí normalmente no me gusta que me hagan daño pero tus manos tienen algo... mmmm

Él siguió con los azotes, dejando pasar tiempo entre uno y otro... acariciándola entre tanto... a veces la azotaba flojo, otras fuerte... metiendo un dedo entre las nalgas de Isabella, acariciándole el ano...

- ¡Eso es que no habías dado con el macho que te bajara los humos, puta! que ridícula estás, de pie ante la puerta, solo con el pasamontañas y gimiendo y culeando

- Basta por favor, no te rías de mí, siento haber entrado en tu casa a robar, pero no me eches de tu casa por favor, ay no sé que me pasa, tus golpes me excitan.

Isabella quiso darse la vuelta pero él se lo impidió.

- Todavía tienes que saber quién manda aquí, zorra

Él empezó a darle más fuerte y más seguido.

- Y puedo reírme de tí lo que me dé la gana, entrando a traición en mi casa perdiste el derecho a ser tratada como una persona.

- Ay basta, basta, no tan fuerte, me haces daño, dijo Isabella llorando.

- Si no te gusta vete, le contestó él.

Él le dio más fuerte aún, le hizo abrir las piernas y la azoto fuerte el coño con la mano.

- Ah siiii, dame en el coño, ahí es donde me gusta, donde siento más placer, aaaaahhhhh

- ¿Ya no te quejas? ¡TOMA, PUTA! ¡TOMA!

- Ay no, pero así no, acaríciame, dijo gimoteando.

- ¡Y UNA MIERDA! UNA LADRONA QUE ES TAN ESTUPIDA QUE SE DEJA ATRAPAR NO TIENE DERECHO A CARICIAS ¡TOMA!

- Ay lo siento, ya te he pedido perdón, pero no me pegues en el coño que duele mucho por favor, joder no sé como lo has hecho pero me has puesto cachondísima, jamás pensé que esta noche iba a acabar así...

- ¡Venias a robar y te irás sin dignidad! cuanto más te duele, mas cachonda estás, puta barata.

Isabella lloraba pero empezó a masturbarse mientras él seguía azotándole el culo.

- ¡Mira la tía puerca, se pajea mientras le doy una paliza! chilla de gusto zorra, que esto quedara de puta madre en la grabación

De repente Isabella paró y giró la cabeza.

- ¿La grabación? ¿Qué grabación? Dijo mirándolo aterrada.

- ¡La que te estoy haciendo, puta estúpida! Le dijo él mientras le empujaba la cabeza hacia atrás y le daba fuertes azotes en el coño.

Isabella muy a su pesar, empezó a sobarse otra vez mirando el piloto rojo de la cámara.

- Por favor hazme tuya, no puedo más, dijo gimiendo, mira como me tienes el coño, métemela, Isabella movía el culo rozándose con la entrepierna de él.

- ¡Quita, puta! No mereces mi polla, Isabella suplica la cerda, dijo él, voy a ver si eres capaz de correrte solo con azotes...

La tiró al suelo y a la fuerza la puso a 4 patas y empezó a azotarla.

- Así, perra, grita, me pone cachondo.

Mientras, él le frotaba por la cara el paquete y Isabella abría la boca, él seguía azotándole el culo y el coño y tiraba de sus pezones y los retorcía.

- Eso, intenta alcanzar mi polla puta

Isabella estaba completamente fuera de si, loca de dolor, placer y deseo

- Déjame chuparla al menos, necesito correrme por favor.

- Callate zorra, tendrás que correrte con lo que yo quiera darte... ¡Y ahora lo único que te voy a dar es DOLOR!

- Pero así no hay quien se corra... dijo Isabella desesperada.

Isabella intentó masturbarse pero él la puso de rodillas y le ató las manos a la espalda impidiéndoselo.

- Por favor, no quiero ser de las que se van sin probar tu polla, dijo Isabella llorando, yo puedo ser lo bastante puta como para merecer tu polla.

- ¿Ah sí? Veámoslo, le desató las manos a Isabella y le dio una fusta, hazte daño, puta, le dijo él.

- ¿Que me haga daño a mi misma?

- ¡Exacto! ¿No decías que eras lo suficientemente puta? Demuéstramelo.

- Es que... Es que yo nunca he hecho algo así, dijo Isabella.

Él se apartó de ella y cruzándose de brazos le dijo:

- Venga puta, estoy esperando a ver lo puta que eres.

Isabella sollozaba y empezó a darse torpemente con la fusta en el culo.

- ¿Pero serás torpe? ¡MAS FUERTE, PUTA! y le tiró de los pezones.

Isabella se dio algo más fuerte pero algún azote se le escapaba y le daba al aire.

- No sé hacerlo… dijo Isabella llorando.

- ¡Vamos, puta encapuchada, vamos! ¡Date fuerte!

- Házmelo tú por favor, aguantaré lo que sea, le dijo Isabella.

- ¡Menuda inútil estas hecha! date puta estúpida, que no sirves ni para eso.

Isabella se daba tan fuerte como era capaz intentando apuntar bien a sus nalgas, necesitaba desesperadamente esa polla.

- Jajajajajaja, así, puta, ahora date en el coño.

Isabella poco a poco fue cogiendo la práctica a azotarse a si misma y gemía con cada respingo que le provocan los azotes.

- igual es verdad que eres una puta redomada.

- Por favor déjame chuparla ya, dijo Isabella que no dejaba de mirarle el paquete a él.

El se saco la polla y cámara en mano se acerco a ella y le restregó la polla por el pasamontañas y Isabella abría la boca ansiosa.

- A ver si a través del pasamontañas puedes tomarla

Isabella acertaba a darle algún lametón pero él se alejaba de ella no dejándole chuparla todavía, ella cada vez estaba más ansiosa y él se reía de lo patética que resultaba en cámara.

- Por favor le dijo Isabella en tono suplicante, he hecho todo lo que me has ordenado, déjame chuparla, te daré mucho placer si me dejas chupártela, de verdad.

- ¿Crees que vas a poder hacer lo que tú quieras? ¡Y una mierda! Y le metió la polla hasta la garganta, asfixiándola.

Isabella sorprendida por la embestida intentó apartarse pero él le agarró la cabeza y empiezas a follarle la boca con furia.

-¿No era esto lo que querías puta? Jajajajaja ¡Pues toma!

Isabella poco a poco empezó a acostumbrarme a las embestidas de él y fue chupando a pesar de que le daban arcadas.

- ¡Así, traga perra, toma mi polla!

Él le agarró la cabeza con las dos manos y le empujó hasta el fondo de la garganta manteniéndola así unos segundos hasta que ella empezó a ponerse colorada y la soltó, ella tosió y casi se cayó al suelo.

- Toma tu recompensa, ¡traga! y otra vez la ahogó.

Al cabo de poco ella misma se la metía hasta el fondo y él la soltó disfrutando del panorama.

Ella sola se estaba ahogando y provocándose arcadas con la polla de él.

- ¡Que puta tan ansiosa! ahora te quitaré ese pasamontañas para grabarte la puta cara.

- No por favor, no quiero que haya una grabación por ahí donde estoy comportándome como una puta y se me reconozca.

- ¡Calla puta! Le quitó la polla de la boca, tiro del pasamontañas solo hasta la nariz y le volvió a meter la polla en la boca, voy a revelar tu identidad mientras me comes la polla

- No por favor, gimoteaba Isabella pero no podía parar de comerle la polla, era más fuerte que ella…

- Sonríe puta, y entre gruñidos de queja e indefensión de Isabella le quitó completamente el pasamontañas, la ultima defensa que le quedaba, Isabella intentaba esconder la cara entre las piernas de él pero él la agarró del pelo y mostró claramente su cara a la cámara mientras ella gimoteaba, pero sin dejar de chupar…

- Ahora sí que te he roto, puta, jajajajajaja, derrotada y destruida, así me gusta.

Mientras él le hablaba ella seguía chupándole la polla como una posesa.

- No dejes de chupar que ahora solo eres una puta mamona, ¡Y no dejes de mirar a cámara puta!

Isabella cada vez estaba más cachonda y ya miraba a la cámara con deseo...

- Él le sacó la polla de la boca y entre toses Isabella repetía su nombre.

- ¡Otra vez adentro puta!

Luego, volvió a sacársela y casi sin aliento Isabella dijo:

- Soy una puta, una ladrona estúpida que ha recibido lo que se merecía sí, soy una puta que se merece esta polla.

Él la azotaba mientras la ahogaba con su polla y la obligaba a humillarse verbalmente.

Isabella estaba a punto d correrse.

- Si, voy a correrme con una polla en la boca porque soy una puta mamona, dijo Isabella directamente mirando a la cámara.

- Así, zorra, ya sabes cuál es tu lugar.

Él le azotaba las tetas con fuerza mientras ella chupaba y empezaba a convulsionarme, al borde del orgasmo.

Un orgasmo que no tardó nada en llegar y que fue de una intensidad tal que hizo caer a Isabella al suelo entre gritos de puro éxtasis.

- ¿Ah que te he dado la mejor corrida de tu vida puta? Le dijo él.

Isabella seguía extasiada, como en una nube, y era incapaz de ni siquiera balbucear una sola palabra.

- ¡Contesta cuando te hablo perra! Y levántate del suelo que tienes que acabar lo que has empezado ¿O acaso piensas que voy a permitir que me dejes a medias? ¡Venga levanta y haz que me corra!

Isabella intentaba levantarse pero no podía y violentamente él la cogió por los pelos y la puso de rodillas contra la pared y mientras sujetaba la cabeza de Carolina con una mano, con la otra empezó a pajearse hasta que se corrió soltando abundantes chorros de esperma que fueron a caer en toda la cara de Isabella.

Habiendo quedado él satisfecho, cogió la cámara y grabó unos buenos primeros planos de la cara de Isabella chorreando semen.

- Sonríe a la cámara putita.

Tras eso, abrió la puerta y a empujones echó a Isabella a la calle, echándole también la bolsa con las herramientas que ella había comprado.

- Aquí tienes tus herramientas de trabajo, ladrona de mierda, con un poco de suerte igual vuelven a atraparte y te vuelven a follar como te mereces.

Y tras esas palabras, él cerró la puerta de golpe, dejando a Isabella totalmente desnuda en la calle, ella estaba aún extasiada por la experiencia que acababa de vivir y una parte de si misma le decía que se fuera corriendo al coche antes de que alguien la viera pero otra parte de su interior quería más de lo que aquel hombre la había hecho sentir y como pudo, pues estaba agotada y dolorida del trato que él le había dado, se levantó y fue hasta la enorme cristalera que daba al salón de la casa y lo vio a él sentado en el sofá fumándose un cigarro, él también la vio, le echó una mirada despectiva, se rio y después se dio la vuelta ignorándola.

Isabella golpeó el cristal con los nudillos para llamar su atención, él fue hasta el cristal y abrió un poco la puerta.

- ¿Y ahora que quieres? Le dijo él con burla

- Yo… yo… Isabella estaba tan avergonzada por querer más de ese hombre que no le salían las palabras.

- Habla o te cierro la puerta, no me hagas perder más el tiempo, ¿O prefieres que llame a la policía?

- No por favor, yo… quiero volver a verte, dijo Isabella bajando la cabeza avergonzada.

- ¿Ah si? ¿La zorrita quiere volver a verme? Le dijo él cogiéndole un pezón.

- Aaaahhh.

- Te duele pero a la vez te gusta ¿verdad putita? Le dijo él sin soltarle el pezón.

- Si, dijo Isabella tímidamente.

- Habla más alto que no se te oye, le dijo él tirando más fuerte del pezón.

- Si, me gusta dijo Isabella un poco más alto.

- Así me gusta, ¿ves como sabes hablar bien cuando quieres? Y ahora dime porque quieres volver a verme.

- Déjame entrar por favor, aquí fuera hace frío, dijo Isabella

- De eso nada, las perras como tú duermen en la calle, si tus razones para querer volver a verme me convencen quizá te deje entrar.

- Hoy me has hecho sentir como nunca ningún hombre me había hecho sentir, dijo Isabella.

- Será que no has estado con muchos hombres… le contestó él.

- No, no es eso, dijo ella.

- ¿O sea que te has follado todo lo que has podido no? ¡Qué zorra!

- No, tampoco es eso, dijo Isabella llorando, ay me estás liando.

- Mmmm como me excita cuando os ponéis a llorar, le dijo él lamiéndole una lágrima que le rodaba por la mejilla a Isabella.

- Por favor, quiero volver a verte, necesito volver a sentir lo que hoy he sentido, dijo Isabella suplicante.

- Ya te dije que más de una de las zorras que he traído a mi casa había repetido, pero dime ¿Por qué querría yo volver a follar con una tía que ha intentado robarme cuando puedo tener a todas las tías que me dé la gana? Le dijo él desafiante.

- He hecho todo lo que me has ordenado, ¿No he sido lo bastante puta para ti? dijo ella.

- No has estado del todo mal, un aprobado justito diría yo, le contestó él.

- Puedo aprender, de verdad, por favor dame otra oportunidad, le suplicó Isabella.

- No sé… le dijo él tirándole esta vez de los dos pezones.

- Ay por favor, para de torturarme, así no puedo pensar claramente, le dijo Isabella.

- Uy pues ya tienes un punto negativo, mis putas deben ser capaces de pensar y hablar correctamente mientras las manipulo a mi antojo, le dijo él riéndose.

- ¿Tus putas? ¿Pero cuantas tienes? Preguntó Isabella sorprendida.

- Cuantas tengo no es asunto tuyo, tengo las que me place, por eso te digo que no sé porque debería yo querer tener entre mis putas a una ladrona…

- Por favor, dame solo una oportunidad más, si no te satisfago no te molestaré más.

- Esta bien te daré una oportunidad, que estás muy buena, pero a la mínima desobediencia estarás fuera de mi harén y además les diré al resto que eres una ladrona que entró una noche a robarme ¿queda claro? le dijo él.

- Si, contestó Isabella.

- Sí Señor, eso es lo que deberás contestar cuando te hable de ahora en adelante, ¿entendido?

- Sí Señor, contestó Isabella.

- Anda pasa y te daré algo de ropa que no quiero que te me pongas enferma putita.

Isabella entró y él cerró la cristalera y la llevó hasta la habitación para que ella pudiera vestirse un poco, no sin antes de que él la follara apasionadamente pero también brutalmente, como la primera vez.


End file.
